Reality Change
by roudyredd
Summary: Everything has an origin Everything changes Everyone grows up A child will create something in their mind & it becomes real.One such child is now 18 and the worlds she helped create are in danger. Sora has to help remember. Long hiatus...
1. Prologue 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. but finally I have Rachet! my laptop. XD XD

* * *

_Everything has an origin. Everything changes. Everyone grows up. Sometimes a child will create something in their mind and it becomes real for them. One such child is now eighteen and the worlds she helped create are in danger. Sora has to help her remember old friends and who she made into enemies. But she's making a giant step in her world. A step that could erase all the things she does still remember…college._

* * *

Prologue One

. Pridelands .

Simba sighed happily as he watched his youngest granddaughter pounce at her big brother. The younger lion laughed and threw his sister into the air. Nyota squeeled gleefully as she landed. Then she smacked him playfully, running away. He chased after her. Catching her in his paws they tumbled. The momentum continued and they spun into the water. All three lions burst into laughter.

Unfortunately like all good times they can come to an abrupt end.

"Simba! Nuku! Get home now!" Kovu shouted as he helped Kiara limp toward them. Simba and Nuku exchanged a look of mortification and ran to them.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

The king was out of breath as he laid his mate on the ground, "You wouldn't… believe me…but you have to…I don't know how….but they're back…Scar …and my mother…there's a human with them…he hurt Kiara pretty bad …without even touching her…we've got to get everyone home and get some lionesses ready."

Simba felt the words like a heavy blow to the chest. It wasn't possible. There was no way Scar could be alive! But Kovu would never lie about something like an attack and he had never seen the new king so scared.

"Hurry, get your sister home. And send your aunts back to us!" Simba ordered Nuku. The younger lion picked up his cub sister and ran straight home. Nuku was bombarded by questions from his younger sister, but currently having the scruff of her neck in his mouth he, thankfully, didn't have to answer.

"What do we do?" Kovu asked. Even as king, the darker lion would always turn to Simba for guidance.

"Zira will fight, you know that. Scar will only fight if it's his last resort. Then again, I haven't known a lion to come back to life." Simba said trying to shake the confusion from his face, "Where are they?"

"They're on the rise to the east." Kovu said. Kiara stood to follow the males but she stubbled and collapsed onto the ground.

"Can you make it home?" her mate asked, "You can't fight in this condition."

"I can make it," she said pushing herself back to her paws, her legs like rubber.

Kovu rolled his eyes, "Yeah, just like your first hunt."

"That was your fault and you know it," she groaned.

"Can you make your way back," Kovu restated, more seriously.

She glared at him to make her point of being a strong fighter, but finally she consented with a sharp nod trying not to meet his eye. Simba sighed, "You're too much like me, Kiara." She looked up at him with a grin. She got back to her paws and headed home.

As the males ran, a hawk flew over head straight for Pride Rock. It glided on the wind and zipped down to the cave. The bird suddenly changed into a squirrel.

This was the human, as was said before, but he was not like normal humans. His name was Jason and he was an experiment. He had been given three abilities as part of his mutation. He was a shape shifter, telekinetic, and could manipulate electricity. His origins are unknown. But he was a threat. He was hired to be. His job, to put it bluntly, was to be the delivery boy. And he was ready to pick up the first package.

The shifter climbed up the rock and into a crevice. Slipping inside the cave, the squirrel went straight to the younger lions huddled together.

An adolescent lion was pacing slowly among the cubs. His mane was beginning to grow but it was not nearly as large as his father's. This was Nuku, Kiara and Kovu's youngest son. When his mother had arrived, he was told to keep the cubs safe. It had been a two and half years since he was a cub, and now he was nearly out of his sub-adult years. So it just made little sense some times when he was counted among the cubs.

When his aunts left, along with the high prince and princess, Nuku helped his mother ease herself down. His eyes and ears ever alert for the signs of danger. It may have been their home and the safest place they could possibly be, but he didn't know what a ghost, if it really was a ghost, was capable of.

"This stinks," he sighed.

"I know," his mother mumbled.

"Are you okay?" he asked now looking over her. She didn't look cut up or shredded; more bruised up and sore than anything.

Kiara sighed, "I'm okay. I just need some rest."

Nuku nodded thinking more over the threat. He still marveled that they had said the intruders were Scar and Zira. All the stories said they were dead. It was all confusing and a little frightening.

Meanwhile, the shifter moved closer to Nuku and the cubs. He knew he had to time this right. He hurried up to a dark brown cub.

The young girl cocked black left ear at the rodent. "What are you doing here?"

"I got lost," he lied, making himself seem the victim. He jumped at the cub and tickled her head placing the transporter chip in her fur. Nyota giggled and swiped at the squirrel sending him flying into her brother.

Nuku caught the squirrel in his immature mane. "Hey," he laughed, picking the squirrel out of his hair and shoving it outside with his paw, "Please don't throw rats at me, Nyota."

"I'm not sure that was a rat." the cub shrugged.

"Come stay near the back of the cave, you two," Kiara warned.

Nuku and Nyota sighed but obliged.

Outside with the adults, Simba felt a cold thrill down his spine when the two lone figures came over the rise. The black manned lion came into sight and Zira herald their arrival with a roar.

She laughed menacingly, "You really don't need all this to fight us," she grinned, taking in two of her Outsider minions, a Pridelander, and the royal twins glowering at her with the same hate.

"Tell me, my son," she spat, "Who is back home protecting your injured?" Kovu growled in irritation but stood his ground. He didn't know where she was going with this. She usually used bluffs when she knew she could win either way, but the grin coming from Scar was nauseating. He was looking past the young King…at a scar almost identical to his own.

Suddenly something happened that made the lions question their sanity. Simba started when he saw Scar _disappear_, like a dust devil in the wind. Simba and Kovu left Kazak and Kira to lead the pride against Zira and ran back home.

Back at the cave, Nyota turned her head at a sound from somewhere behind them. She got up to investigate. Nuku stood and followed her. Kiara raised her head from her spot under some cubs, "Nuku? Where are you going?"

"Nyota saw something to pounce at," he rolled his eyes, "I'll bring her back.

"Nyota get back here," he chuckled, "We have to stay…" His gaze caught a dark lion, scrawny and lean with a black mane and green eyes staring at him. The older lion was smiling cruelly as he stepped forward.

"Why so frightened?" he asked, his voice as scarred as his eye.

"Nyota get behind me." Nuku said. Kiara heard the tone of his voice and stood, the cubs falling off her back. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" she heard her son ask.

The older lion laughed darkly, "Have you never paid attention in class? I'm back to take what's mine."

Nuku's eyes widened but his ears and stance lowered, "Scar. Get out."

Kiara's jaw dropped. None of the pride younger than her parents had seen the tyrant in life. But to see this ghost, it seemed, was enough to petrify her to the spot.

"Too bad I've heard that before, and that I'm not going to listen," the old lion growled.

Nuku roared and jumped at him. Scar slid out of the way and kicked the younger lion against the wall.

"Be patient, Nukutan," he hissed, insulting his full name, "You'll have your time to fight."

On the field of battle Zira was about to deal the death blow to her own granddaughter, but the old lioness disappeared. Kazak ran to his sister and helped her up.

In the cave, Nuku pushed himself up as the adults ran inside and Kiara found her senses.

Scar looked up to his nephew and grinned menacingly. "Hello, Simba. It's been a long time hasn't it?" Then he, Nyota, _and Nuku_ disappeared.

***(((***)))***

Nuku felt like he was being pulled inside out. His head was pounding when everything finally stopped. He felt someone throw him to the ground. A small bundle of fur landed on top of him, adding to the pain.

Soon he heard voices.

"That will not be something I can get used to." said a male.

"You must endure the pain in order to enjoy the happiness." Zira said rubbing heads with her long lost mate.

"You're back," came a voice from the dark, "Well done. Except, that we have more than one than necessary."

"Shall I remedy the situation?" the female smirked.

"Never you mind, this will be just perfect. All the more reason for her to come."

* * *

Author's Note: oh but I do own the OC and Kiara and Kovu's kids.

And if U haven't noticed this is re done and edited Thanks so much to Gryphinwyrm7 for Beta.


	2. Prologue 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. but finally I have Rachet! my laptop. XD XD

* * *

_Everything has an origin. Everything changes. Everyone grows up. Sometimes a child will create something in their mind and it becomes real for them. One such child is now eighteen and the worlds she helped create are in danger. Sora has to help her remember old friends and who she made into enemies. But she's making a giant step in her world. A step that could erase all the things she does still remember…college._

* * *

Prologue Two

. China .

Mulan closed her eyes again. The sun was just too bright right now. She looked over at husband and smiled. Tracing her finger along his cheek bone she saw his eye twitch and open. A smile touched his lips and he pulled his wife into a kiss.

"Good morning," his deep voice reverberated in her ears making her feel warm and safe.

"Should we break the day and get out of bed," she mused with a grin.

"Yes, I want to show you something," he said getting out of bed to replace his old tunic with a fresh one.

Mulan looked around her new room and sighed happily. She was so glad Shang had agreed to accept the Emperor's help to build their home.

Shang returned to Mulan dressed and ready to follow him. "I added something to the main room. I thought it would be a very good memory keeper." He said opening the door for her to go inside.

The room was a small sitting area with a few sticks of incense burning lightly. A dragon was painted onto the wall at the end of the room stood a manikin with Fa Zu's armor and sword.

"Oh Shang," she gasped jumping into his arms for a hug, "It's amazing. Thank you."

"It's a small token but I'm glad you like it." He smiled and released her.

A small red lizard jumped at his head and exclaimed, "Why thank you! It's a shrine to me!"

Shang raised a brow, "Sure it is, Mushu. Sure it is."

"Oh you know you were thinking of me when you painted that!" he grinned pointing at the dragon on the wall.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching something?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah," he nodded jumping onto her shoulder, "I'm looking at it."

Mulan laughed, "Come on, let's go brush the horses." She said pulling Shang after her.

After escaping the "guardian" they walked to the barn.

Loud whinnying came to their ears. Exchanging a look they ran to the barn. Opening the door Shang's eyes popped like fireworks. Shan-Yu was standing in the barn. Grabbing up a pitchfork, he ran at the Hun.

Shan-Yu jumped out of the way grabbing a pulley and swung it at him. Spinning the tool Shang deflected it and jabbed the prongs at the murderer. Yu grabbed the weapon and spun it out of Shang's hand. The captain was flung to the ground. Yu jumped to the ground as Shang pulled himself up. The old warrior kicked the man back to the ground and held him down with his foot.

Jason appeared out of the stall and attacked Mulan. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head. Kicking him to the ground, she thought she'd won but he sent her across the room with a flash of light. She struggled to her feet as the man who attacked her, smacked Shang's head.

She jumped to her feet and landed a kick to her attacker's back. He crumbled to the ground but quickly swept his leg under Mulan's feet. She hit the ground with a thud. Shan-Yu kicked her across the floor and slammed his foot into Shang's face.

Mulan held her head as she stood back up. Shan-Yu grinned, "You just don't quit, do you?"

"No," she growled.

"Too bad you'll have to wait," he chuckled. Grabbing Shang by his shirt the three men disappeared.

Mulan's eyes widened and she sank to the ground. "Shang," she gasped her voice cracking.

Mushu jumped down from the rafter, "Was that who is think it was?"

"Yes," Mulan nodded sadly. She snapped her eyes open and stood.

"Where are you going?" Mushu asked running after her.

"To find some old friends." She said getting onto her horse and riding off.

* * *

Author's Note: with any luck more is on the way. But I like to make people wait. muwahahahahaha!

Too much was happening and I don't think I have the patience with so many worlds. Meh i'm lazy. So yeah. Now I have to revise big time. But I was going to anyway. I'm going somewhere else now. (if you didn't get that already from the new summary).


	3. Prologue 3 & 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But i do own the fact that I have gained residency in insanity. i kept going there so much i decided to move.

* * *

. Atlantis .

Kida grabbed Milo's hand and helped the scrawny man to his feet.

"Can you please take the blindfold off? I'd feel a lot better if I wasn't going to fall." He chuckled nervously.

"You trust me," she giggled, "Just don't let go." They continued on their trek across the ancient city. Kida knew how much of a nerdy scientist Milo could be and wanted to show him some more of the ruins. When they finally arrived she removed the blindfold.

Milo rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on. "Oh wow!" he gasped with a laugh, "This is incredible."

"I knew you'd like it," she said hugging him.

"Wow," he said again, "Let's start over here." He pulled out his satchel and started rubbing some pencil over the paper on the rock.

"Milo," Kida said looking at him gently.

"Yes honey?" he said completely occupied with his work.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"That's great, dear," he said still not looking at her.

Kida raised a brow, "It's going to have big ears."

"Uh huh," he nodded scribbling something else down.

"And a tail," she said grinning.

"A tail?" that finally caught him and he glanced at her, "Why would our baby have a…" he dropped his pencil and the paper floated softly to the ground. It clicked and she smiled.

Milo shouted with joy and swung Kida around. He grinned at her, "You're kidding about the tail, right?"

"Of course," she laughed, "I'm so excited."

"Me too," he said still laughing some, "This is absolutely amazing. You should rest." He said realization coming to his face, "Yes. Rest is the first thing you need."

"Milo," she laughed, "It'll be another nine months."

He laughed, "Right. I'm just so happy."

"Me too," she hugged him.

"This is so absurd," came a mocking voice from the shade of a tree, "I mean I knew you liked her but really you didn't have to go and do that."

Milo gasped and stood in front of Kida. "R-Rourke?"

"Oh, come now," he sighed turning his gun over in his hand, "I don't go down that easy."

"You blew up in a raging ball of fire." Milo pointed out stepping his wife back.

Rourke shrugged, "Minor setback," he said, "Now, Milo. We have a certain score to settle." He pointed the gun at him.

"Wait," Milo said holding up an arm, "W-What do you want?" he asked still shaken to find a dead man standing before him.

"Oh, you know," he said stepping forward, "What you stole from me; my reputation, my potential riches, and my life." He growled.

"If you value your renewed mortality," Kida hissed pulling her knife from a strap under her skirt, "Leave."

"Without getting what I came for?" Rourke laughed, "No. I don't think so." He stepped forward to grab Milo's arm but Kida beat him to it.

Pushing her husband back, she kicked the old man in the chest. He flew back a few feet but got back up with considerable ease. Kida swung her knife at the old commander. He blocked it with his gun and shoved her away. With Milo unprotected Rourke aimed and fired.

Milo scrambled behind a pillar and ran down the ruined street. Slipping behind another pillar he stopped to catch his breath.

Rourke hurried after him. Kida pursued as well and jumped on his back shoving him to the ground. She stabbed into the man's shoulder and he screamed. "Jason!" he called, "Get her!"

Kida became weightless and she was slammed up against the wall. She struggled to get down and searched around for the reason to the sudden defying of gravity.

The shifter grinned up at her, his hand aloft holding her up onto the side of the wall. She screamed in frustration swearing at him in her native tongue.

A shot from a gun made her start and freeze. She looked toward where the sound had come from and screamed again when Rourke came around the corner.

"Milo," she whispered. He was unconscious, a cut trickling blood down his head.

"Let him go!" she yelled.

"Afraid I can't," Rourke laughed.

"You mean, you won't," she growled.

"That too," he grinned darkly, "Time to leave. We'll be seeing each other rather soon."

Jason, Rourke and Milo then disappeared. No longer being held to the wall, Kida fell and landed in a heap.

She shook slightly and wished she could stop to think. But her adrenaline wouldn't let her. She stood and ran back to the palace to tell her advisers that she'd be going on a rescue mission to the surface.

Milo rolled over and pushed himself off the floor. A stupid rock was jabbing him in the side. Wiping the drool from his face he looked down at his hand. He groaned when he saw the red instead of clear liquid on his hand. The cut had scabbed over and he rubbed away the dried blood.

It was dark and he hated not seeing. Fixing his glasses straight he waited till he could see. He was surrounded by bars on three sides with a brick wall on the fourth. He then saw a large mass to his right. At first he stayed still, watching it to see what it might be. Then he saw it rise and fall. Whatever it was, Milo soon found out it wasn't alone.

"Hello?" came a soft female voice from the spot.

"Hi," Milo replied uncertainty in his voice and a nervous pounding in his chest.

"Where are we?" she asked him. Milo shrugged hurt by the fact that a little girl was here too.

"Come here," he said gentling holding out his arms to the dark, "I won't let them hurt you."

There was silence for a moment, then she seemed to make her decision as she jumped into his arms. Milo almost dropped her partly because of the weight and unexpected landing and partly because he could feel fur and a tail.

. The Library .

He read over the chapter once more and smiled. That was defiantly his favorite part. Leaning back in his chair he grabbed the check list and moved onto the next book. The comfy chair surrounded by the shelves and shelves of books was enough to make any mortal dizzy. But for Daniel it was a rewarding job.

All the books held an on going history of all the worlds in the Universe. Many of the books came from one large book on the table next to the chair. The books seemed to write themselves and Daniel was to make sure that the books continued according to Plan. Many of the books lay unfinished or unsupervised by the strong creative minds from the Big Book.

Lately, however, over the past few hours, strange things were happening to some of the books. Data from them was being collected into a new book. Daniel read the latest entry from four such tampered books and became more and more worried. He had been warned to look for something like this. Someone, other than the Guardian from the Big Book, was controlling the other worlds. And it was spelling huge trouble for the next few hours of Daniel's job.

* * *

_Chapter One is right around the corner._


	4. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. but finally I have Rachet! my laptop. XD XD

* * *

RoudyRedd presents

A Kingdom Hearts FanFic

Reality Change

Chapter 1

She couldn't speak. Well, properly anyway. So she stammered. Nothing seemed to want to come out. Then she murmured, "That is not...who I think it is..."

The spiky hair boy nodded slowly, "Yes...it is."

A scream tore from her lips and Charlie's hands flew to her mouth. She shook her head vigorously as the boy stuck a finger in his ear and swiveled it around.

"Man you've got quite the lungs."

"You...aren't real," Charlie said her chuckle wavering, "I'm still asleep. I can not...be awake."

"Need I repeat myself?" The boy asked almost helpfully as if fishing for a different response from her.

But she didn't give it. Not the one he expected anyway. "No. No!" she shouted her voice going down half an octave. "I can't do this." She walked away from him, swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking up the hill to the sidewalk. The grassy hill was really the side of a big basin for run off rainwater. The boy groaned and ran after her.

"Look, I know it's a little hard to swallow," he said catching up to her.

She stopped abruptly and spun around, "Hard to swallow? You are not Sora! Even if you were, you wouldn't be, because you don't exist!"

He watched her go wondering why the King had said she was a kind and charitable friend. He hurried after her again, having now reached the sidewalk. "Maybe not here, in this world. But I promise you, I'm not part of your imagination."

She continued to walk, her legs carrying her farther than he thought was possible. "You're really fast," he said.

"I'm not listening to you,"

"Please, just try to believe me-"

"You are part of a-a video game!" she squeaked.

"Again. Here. But I am real."

"No, you're a comic-con nut and I need to get home."

"It's not like I'm asking you to marry me." he said throwing up his hands.

Charlie stopped, "Why-Why would you even use that?" she asked scolding. She shook her head and scoffed continuing to walk.

"He needs your help," the boy said.

"No, he doesn't. Because he's not real," she then spun back to him, "You're not real. I'm hallucinating and you're just a bad combo of pickles and pizza." she then stormed away from him.

He scratched his head utterly confused, "Pickles?" Shaking it away he followed after her. "Just listen to me."

"No, I will not," she said over her shoulder, "How many times will you make me say, I can't help him!"

"Why not?" The boy gave up in arguing about it, so he went right to the reason. "Why won't you help me?"

She stopped and faced him again, "Would you like the short list or the long?" she said in an English accent.

"Uh," the boy was again bewildered.

"One: I am way too old for things like this. Two: I have three weeks left of summer before I have to start college. Three: I barely know this city! I can't go gallivanting off with some crazy gamer guy who thinks he knows Mickey Mouse. Four: Again, I'm leaving for college. I grew out of all this cartoon and gaming nonsense a while back." she sighed looking like a very exasperated, "I can't help you because I've grown up. I've been forced to grow up." She muttered.

"Life isn't full of fair chances and a resting place at the end of a rainbow. I stopped dreaming...a long time ago. I've had too many disappoints that I have had to deal with over the past three years.

"I can't keep pretending to be something I'll never be." she scoffed, "I'm nobody's hero. I'm brave when it comes to helping little kids when they fall over their bikes. When there's a car accident that someone can walk away from.

"I get sick at the sight of blood. Almost two years ago, I finally got over being scared of the dark." she paused looking more tired than she had been; "I can't help someone that doesn't exist. You need to get yourself some help." she said turning back down the street.

"Nobody's perfect." he said walking along side her, "I'm not. You're not. If I were to go home and tell someone about you, they'd tell me you don't exist. But I do." he took her hand gently and pulled her to a neighborhood street. She tried to resist but felt too weak to fight back.

"I am real." he said. Putting out his hand, Charlie saw a flash of light. When she uncovered her eyes she saw a giant key. Her jaw slackened and her brows furrowed cutting worry lines under her tired eyes. It was the Kingdom Key. Not some cheap imitation from a Comic Con. It looked like the real thing.

She chuckled weakly her bag falling from her grasp. Shaking her head she said, "All my childhood I wanted something like this to happen. I wrote little stories about getting kidnapped or taken to a different world," she laughed. She shook her head at him again, "I can't do this."

The keyblade vanished and Sora looked her straight in the eyes, "He needs you."

The spell broke and confused anger broke the surface, "Why? Why me? I'm not brave. I'm not a warrior or a- a- a princess of heart," she mocked with quotations in the air. "I'm a poor, simple Mormon girl that wants to finish her summer in peace before the world starts demanding adult behavior from her. I can't just disappear. Not like you did. You didn't have a home wanting for you half the time. And the other half, you had a home and they forgot about you for a year."

"Hey," he said his dignity and famous story slightly dented.

"I can't do this," she said for the umpteenth time.

"If I didn't come for you, someone else would," Sora said trying to get her to listen.

"But why me!" she whined her strength just about gone, "Why does Mickey need me?" she shouted exasperated.

Sora shrugged simply, "You believed."

Suddenly Charlie seemed to drop into the ground.

She screamed until she landed with a thud. Biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out, she pulled a book out from under her back. Sitting up she rubbed her behind. Looking around she cocked her head at all the books surrounding her. Sora was gone. "What the heck?" Her eyes changed from questioning to anger as she spotted a boy sitting on a chair…smiling at her.

"What the heck!" she asked accusingly.

"I think what you're looking for is 'Where am I?'" his smile got bigger.

"What the heck am I doing here? Where did Sora go?" she interrupted more scared now than angry, "Where is here?"

The boy's smile softened, "You're in The Library. Not a normal public library that you're used to."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, more angry at the riddles than the boy.

"You are a guardian." He said simply.

"Excuse me?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"There are some worlds that need your help." He said his face a little confused, "You don't remember your assignment, do you?"

"I had someone from a video game just tell me that. Where is he?" she asked, "And what's going on?"

"Maybe this will help," he said turning to a pile of books on the table, "Read the last entry."

"What is this?" she asked, skeptically but taking the book.

"Your story," he said, "The one you wrote."

Frowning at the cover she flipped through the pages. A name popped out and she stopped. Nuku? "Nukutan is my character. How did this…" she paused to read the last entry. Her eyes widened, "I wrote everything but this. Who wrote this?" she demanded.

"Someone else from your world," he told her.

Then it dawned on her. Mickey needs me because my stuff is being tampered with. Charlie laughed weakly, "This is so wrong. What's your name again?"

"I never said. My name is Daniel," he introduced.

"I'm Charlie," she said automatically. Sitting down, she stared at the last sentence. Realization clicked again and she looked up. "Hold the phone…You said worlds. As in plural? More were tampered with?"

"Now you're catching on." He said excitedly. Inviting her to sit in the chair he pointed to the pile on the table. "Several of these, if not all, were created by other people from your world."

After reading the last entries she sighed in defeat. "Most of these are my favorite stories. That Jason guy reminds me of my cousin's character. Who ever did this knows me personally," she sighed, "This is so unreal."

"To mortals who only live in one world, it can be."

"Wait," Charlie shook her head, "You're…immortal?"

"Yes," he said as if it were matter of fact. "Someone from your world found a way to control these stories. They're attacking you through them. Please, you must remember." He pleaded.

"Remember what?" she asked as if she'd done so a million times.

"Who you are. What your powers are." Daniel said.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm mortal and a little blond! I don't know what I'm doing!" she yelled. Slumping to the ground she sighed, "And that cheesy even in the movie," she muttered. "I'm not strong. I already told Sora. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

Daniel put a hand on her shoulder, "You will have help. All those books have people who lost loved ones. They will help you. This will too," Walking to a ladder, he climbed to the fourth shelf. Grabbing a bundle, he pulled it down, and handed it to her. "These swords will help to defend you. You may not know how to handle them now, but when the time comes you will."

"Oi," she sighed now feeling thoroughly exhausted, "Riddles,"

"It will be okay." He said.

Looking down at the swords she admired the workmanship. The swords were made of fine steel and their hilts were gold with garnet stones and purple amethysts. "I like these." She said swinging them around. "They don't even feel heavy!" she laughed. "Okay," she nodded, "How do I help them?"

"They were taken to this world," he said holding up the new book, "You have to help the others get there."

"How do I find them?" Charlie asked.

"The King, from the world you mentioned, is helping you and Sora to get there. And this," Daniel said pulling out a pouch from his pocket. "This talisman is very special. It will help you work together as a team."

He handed her the circle of stone. The stone was surrounded by wires of silver with five precious stones locked into place. "Are you ready?" he asked with a grin and raised eyebrow.

"Ready as a first time inter-dimensional traveler would be," Charlie muttered sarcastically, "Oh, one more thing. How do I carry these?"

"I saw a very interesting tidbit when I was reading one of the books called Kingdom Hearts," he smiled, "They will disappear until you need them."

"Cool," Charlie laughed feebly, "Okay. Where to start?"

"Just walk through those doors and you'll find Sora. Then it's all up hill from there." he grinned.

Charlie eyed him skeptically, "You're that optimistic?" She sighed again pulling her hair back into a pony tail, "I'm ready. Later Dan," Charlie said giving him a lazy three fingered salute.

"Return with honor and victory," Daniel said.

Charlie smiled and pushed the door open.

* * *

Author's Note: Again thank you Gryphinwyrm7 so much for beta reading and critiquing.


	5. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own it, so don't sue for OOC if you find it. I'm not saying there is, but when u write at 2 am your mind can turn to pudding. yum...pudding.

* * *

Chapter 2

Charlie opened the door. Her jaw fell and she chuckled weakly. She had to admit, she was never an avid player of Kingdom Hearts. In fact, her family had just gotten the first game the previous Christmas. When she had heard of it, it was game she saw her friends play on their PSPs in Jr. High. Then she searched YouTube for cut scenes. To some this might sound like cheating but iIn her eyes, she was just going to get mad at the game when she couldn't get past the first level. Charlie was that bad at video games.

But she did recognize the giant door in the giant hallway. A small part of herself doubled over in laughter as a line from Shrek ran through her head: _Maybe he's compensating for something. _

Walking up to the door she craned her neck to see the top of it. She looked back down, a grin forming on her face. Charlie put both hands gently on one of the double doors and pushed. The small cutout gave way, and she stepped into the throne room.

Charlie took one look at the room and let her head fall in disappointment. Empty. No one was in sight. She turned back around to leave but then heard her name. She started and spun around.

Sora was standing there met by a flushed red, angered face. He rubbed the back of his neck apologetically, "Sorry `bout that. We're all in here," he said.

Charlie cocked her head, her anger forgotten, as she scanned to room once more. "In where?" she asked.

Sora gave no explanation but led the way. He walked toward a much smaller door on the right hand side of the room. Charlie chuckled in realization as she saw the room connect to the library. Inside was the usual cast she would expect to see. Goofy and Donald still wore their knight and mage apparel respectively. Minnie and Daisy were sitting in comfy arm chairs. Kairi and Riku were there too, the first looking at books on the shelves and the latter talking with the big cheese himself. Pun intended.

She expected Mickey to look a little smaller than he was. The mouse stood about three feet tall but his story and character was more than enough to make the difference. Suddenly she realized that was Sora was introducing her.

Charlie promptly turned as red as her hair. Minnie saw this and acted first. "Come in and join us, dear." Charlie chuckled weakly smiling at the Queen. She nodded and stepped further into the room.

Riku and Kairi turned their attention to her and came up to the circle of friends. "It's good to see you again," Mickey said walking up to Charlie and shaking her hand. She shook it but her face showed her confusion.

"Don't`cha remember?" he asked cocking his ears to the side. She glanced down at the ground and shook her head.

"Hm," Mickey's face was saddened somewhat but he grinned again. "We can catch up. But first we have something to discuss," he said now serious.

"I didn't know what was going on till it was a little too late," he frowned, "I was called to the Library a few nights ago. Daniel said he saw something wrong with some of the books in there. Four villains have been…brought back," he said uneasily. Kairi winced and Riku's face hardened.

"Anyone we know?" he asked.

"Scar from the Pridelands, and Shan Yu from the Land of Dragons. You haven't met Gaston but he's from Beast's realm. And there was a new world that you hadn't yet discovered on your travels. The villain's name is Rourke from the early twentieth century Earth." Mickey informed.

Charlie scrunched up her face, "Wait a second. What Earth would you be talking about?"

"There are many copies of your world. Everything that we know and what we don't came from your world," he said.

"Okay," she nodded, "I wonder what other stories are there," she said mostly to herself.

Mickey continued, "Daniel and I managed to stop whoever was doing this from accessing more worlds and more foes. We're still not sure how he was able to bring them back from the dead."

"So these guys are zombies?" Sora asked, "The dead villains?"

Charlie beat him to it, "No. They're not zombies. There's someone who knows me that is messing with these worlds. Maybe then had a time piece or something, like the Phoenix Gate or a Time Turner. They might have gone back to a time where the villains were about to be defeated and brought them back to the present." She shrugged, "It's just a theory but in a round about way of answering your question. There are no zombies."

"What I find strange is that there are no heartless involved." Mickey said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, a very good thing. But I wonder why who ever is doing this, isn't attracting the heartless," the King murmured.

"Maybe, in their minds, they're doing the right thing. They may think they are righting an injustice." Riku said.

"We may figure it out on the way," Sora said, "We need to get going."

Mickey nodded in agreement, "Which brings me to my next request," he turned to Donald and Goofy, "I'm afraid you two will have to accompany me this time, fellas."

"You mean, were're not goin' with Sora?" Goofy asked disappointed.

"No, he's got Riku Kairi and Charlie to help him. I need you two with me to help me keep the worlds from connecting to that new one." Mickey said.

Donald and Goofy saluted their king and long time friend. "Just like old times, Your Majesty?"

Mickey laughed, "Just like old times."

"But who's going to be at the Castle?" Kairi asked.

"I can handle things here," Minnie said, "We can keep the Castle safe. If need be there are many of our friends here to protect Disney Castle."

"Chip and Dale will help you get the Gummy Ship ready," Mickey said ending their meeting.

Sora and the others nodded in acknowledgement and the three friends bowed to the King as he walked to the door.

Mickey was about leave but went over to Charlie and took her hand pulling her out into the hallway.

"Everything okay, Mickey- I mean Your Majesty," she corrected herself awkwardly.

Mickey gave her an odd look. A mixture of skepticism and concern, "You really don't remember do ya?"

Charlie thought for a moment before she shook her head, "Unless it was in a dream or a game I played when I was younger…I don't. I'm sorry."

Mickey smiled softly, "Maybe it'll come to you."

"I really am sorry," she said looking down at the ground.

Mickey's brow furrowed, "You have changed," he said, "But in a good way." He smiled at her. "Now hurry back to Sora and the others. There are a lot people who need your help."

Charlie sighed, "Don't remind me," she smiled back at him and they walked back into the library.

Charlie followed the group to the Gummy Hanger and the two factions part ways. Mickey Donald and Goofy went into a smaller ship and Charlie gapped at the one her group was boarding. It was massive. Almost three times as big as the one the Disney crew had entered. On board, Riku whistled, impressed.

"This place is huge." Sora said, "Who does he expect us to pick up? The whole of all four worlds?" he laughed.

"Well," Charlie laughed and the three stared at her either furrowed brows or gapping mouths. "I'm kidding. Our rescue party is only going to be like ten people plus us."

"Wow," Sora said, "Ok. Where to first?"

Charlie grinned, "How about the Pridelands?"

* * *

_So just so you know that I didn't fall off the edge of the earth here is a chapter for a story. I'll probably put more up if i feel like. And reviews help me feel like it. I know I'm shameless. xD enjoy or flame. doesn't matter to me. :) _


	6. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own it, so don't ask. Charlie and Nyota and Nuku are mine. even tho kiara and kovu are mom and dad. figure that out and i'll give you a cookie! lol

* * *

Chapter 3

Charlie closed her eyes when the light engulfed them. Slowly she cracked open an eye. Sora had said it was quick but it was enough to send a thrill or two up her back.

Spread out in front of her was a beautiful savanna. Its golden grasses spread over rolling hills for as far as the eye could see. The sun beat down on her and she laughed. Sunscreen would be really nice right now. Then again, she didn't know she'd be going from her small home town to the wilds of Africa.

This was a lifelong dream come true. Her fascination for this continent grew as she did and her love wasn't limited to just the movie, The Lion King. She grew to love and long to help preserve the wilderness of this great continent. She had planned on studying to be a zoo veterinarian so that she could better know how to help if she ever did go to Africa. And here she was!

….Here she was.

"On my crap," she spoke her thoughts. Lions. Real, huge, dangerous lions. Not to mention the other predators of the grassy plain. Hyenas, jackals, African wild dogs, leopards, cheetahs, gnu, hippos, rhinos; the list goes on and on. Even if she could speak to them, trusting that there wouldn't be a language barrier, would she have enough courage to speak to them? Or would she freak out like she did yesterday?

Her cousin, Matthew, had taken her and her sister, Clarissa, to ride some horses. But instead of riding around in the corral, they were only able to pet and feed them. Going into the pen was so cool. But then those huge beasts came up to her and almost bowled her over. Being nearly knocked over brought back some unwanted flashbacks.

She was ten and riding a stubborn old horse, Babe. Her cousin Mayra tried to "help" by climbing onto the horse and steering her. Thankfully some adults were nearby and helped correct the situation before both girls were bucked off.

Charlie couldn't go any further into the pen and left. Later she found the dog kennel and went inside to play with the puppies. But when the opportunity arose to be with the older dogs, she tried three times to get inside and finally had to walk away. Charlie loved dogs (don't get her wrong), and if her parents had agreed, she would've had one of her own years ago. But she was frightened by the claws and teeth shredding up her flesh.

And now she was going to handle lions. They could rip flesh off bone with three licks! Nervousness racked her body. And to top it all off Sora, Kiari and Riku were no where to be found. She cursed herself for not listening to his earlier guidance. She also had reason to fear because, unlike Sora and the others, she had stayed human. She hadn't changed to fit the world.

Finding the courage, or more like the will, to move forward she hurried up a hill. At the top, her feet went cold. Before her, just half a mile away, stood the great landmark of the Pridelands. Pride Rock was absolutely beautiful. Sure it was a grey backwards L the size of a small skyscraper, but boy, was it breathtaking.

The sun was starting to set and she hurried toward the shelter. Adrenaline was the only courage she had so far. She slowed to catch her breath realizing that she was running. Trying to stop her shaking hands, she shook them out and clapped them softly. Almost immediately after the noise met her ears, she froze. Kicking herself for being so stupid, she lowered into the grass. Such noises would defiantly alert predators. She tried to steady herself but she kept shaking. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack!

She heard something and winced. Voices and they were coming closer. Crap crap crap crap crap crap was all she could form into thoughts. They were going to hurt her if she moved too quickly.

"Did you see that?" a female asked.

"I think so," a male answered back.

"Circle around," another male ordered.

Charlie pulled herself tighter hugging her knees to her chest. When she saw the green eyes and dark mane, she gapped. She knew him. Well, a younger him but she knew who he was just the same.

"It's a human," Kovu said to his wife and father in law.

"Is it the same one?" Kiara asked.

"No. This one is a girl."

Charlie looked behind her and saw the golden face and amber eyes of the queen. And to her right, stood her hero since 1994. She continued to gap and shake. Kovu said softly, backing away, "She's petrified."

"No duh, Kovu," Kiara said sarcastically.

"What is she doing here?" Simba asked looking at her sympathetically.

She tried to speak but nothing was coming out. Moistening her tongue she tried again but to no avail.

"Step back," Simba suggested seeing her nervousness, "Let her breathe."

The lions backed away but still ever ready to pounce if needed.

Charlie eased her breathing some and let go of her legs. She sighed and fell on her back when she saw the next member of the group come up.

"What's up guys?" came a voice that belonged to a dark male about the same coloring as Kovu. He didn't have mane that went all the way around but some spiked hair and a crown shaped necklace chain.

"Charlie," he said ever enthusiastic. "Now this is odd." he cocked his head at her, "You didn't change."

Charlie sat back up, feeling she'd rather look the lions in the eyes than down at them if she stood. "I was kinda bummed too," she said getting back her voice.

"I guess it doesn't matter," Sora shrugged.

Charlie then saw Kairi and Riku run up to them. At least she assumed they were Kairi and Riku. Kairi took the form of a scarlet ibis while Riku had changed into a white lion, his mane the same color as his hair.

"You know Sora, too?" Simba asked.

"Yeah," she said grinning at him. _And I know you;_ she thought but decided she didn't really want him to think she was a stalker. She shook the fangirl look from her face and asked Sora, "Did you tell them yet?"

"I was about to, but Zazu kind of freaked out about an intruder before I got the chance."

"Tell us what?" Kiara asked.

Surprisingly Sora looked to Charlie and the lions followed suit. Suddenly extremely nervous and turning red in the face, she tried to speak. "Sora, Riku, Kairi and I are going to try and get Nuku and Nyota back,"

"How do you know them?" Kiara asked, "We only just told Sora and his friends today."

Charlie had hopped to spare the whole dimensional thing to protect the World Order but this was their kids at stake. "I – I actually," she paused briefly. How did she tell them that she created them? She decided to go with, "I've been watching you. You could say I'm a fan."

Kovu chuckled but bit his tongue. Simba tried and failed to hide a smirk. Kiara gave the strangest reaction but Charlie didn't mind at all.

"Why aren't you a fan, Sora?" she asked cuffing his shoulder with her paw playfully.

Sora laughed along with the other lions. Charlie found herself chuckling. Kiara sobered first, "You know we're coming with you." she said to Sora.

"Huh?" Sora took a double take, "Coming with us?" It was like it had just appeared to him that if they were going on a rescue mission they would need some help.

"Come on Sora," Riku said rolling his eyes, "Keep up with the program."

Kairi grinned at Sora being slow on the up take. Of course the parents would want to help search for their kids.

Kovu looked around them and sighed, "But not tonight. In the morning we'll leave."

"Come stay the night with us," Simba said, gently prodding Charlie toward Pride Rock.

She started by the sudden foreign contact but walked beside them. She tentively put her hand on Simba's back testing her limits. At first he tensed at the new touch, but he soon relaxed. When they reached the cave Charlie saw how dark it was inside.

_Great_, she thought, _two of my worst fears rolled into one; the dark and being mauled._ The lion sensed this and licked her hand. "Come. Hold my mane. But gently." He said walking into the dark, "You can sleep with me."

Swallowing her cud (and fear) she did as he said and walked inside. He soon stopped and lowered next to Nala. Charlie lay down onto the hard stone when a paw poked her side.

"Do you want to rest your head on my back?" he asked.

"C-Can I?" she stuttered.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

Lying back down, this time on a warm blanket of fur, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

***(((***)))***

Charlie felt really bad to say it but _man!_ were lions soft! The next morning she woke up to find most of the lions, Sora and his friends were gone, including Simba and Nala. She walked outside and found the royal family and friends talking to Rafiki. They all turned their heads her way and she blushed at the sudden attention.

Walking over to them she heard Simba ask, "They're not in the Pridelands?"

"No," Rafiki shook his head, "But Sora his friends will take you."

"We may not get there right away, though," Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked a hint of impatience in her voice.

"You see," Sora began, "This isn't the only place this has happened. There are many families that are broken just like yours. In order to stop this from happening else where, we have to rescue all who were taken. And we'll need much more than just us. There will be three other stops to gather our rescue party."

"How big is this group?" Kiara asked.

Charlie sighed, "Let's see. Three here, one there, four there, and another two," she counted on her fingers, "Ten if I counted the right people."

Kovu raised a brow, "How many were taken?"

"Five. But each family will defiantly want to pitch in." Charlie said, "It might help a lot more than you think."

"Okay," Simba nodded, "So it's the six of you?"

"Wait," Kovu said, "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll stay with Nala, Kazac and Kira. They need help here too."

Kiara and Kovu nodded and the group said their goodbyes.

Simba placed a massive paw on Charlie's shoulder. "Help them come home," he said.

Charlie nodded thinking it was a double request; make sure Kiara and Kovu come home and Nuku and Nyota.

Then the six set off across the grass.

"So, where next?" Riku asked Charlie.

She sighed going over the story so far. Kida went to look for friends to help her, as did Mulan. So we'll get them last. She smiled, "Let's go to France." The lions exchanged a few looks of curiosity and suspicion. Sora activated the gummy retrieval and they were off.

* * *

_SWould you check me out! I got more chappies! yeah!I will probably put more up today b/c i know at least one person would be supper bored if i didn't._

_ enjoy or flame. doesn't matter to me. :) _


	7. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own it, so don't ask. Charlie and Nyota and Nuku are mine. even tho kiara and kovu are mom and dad. figure that out and i'll give you a cookie! lol

* * *

Chapter 4

Charlie flinched as her feet instantly became sopping wet. Snow, she sighed, turning to the lions apologetically. Kairi slipped in the snow and Sora helped pull her up.

Once Kairi was on her feet she gapped with delight at the white powdered road, "It's beautiful."

"Great Kings!" Kiara laughed, "It's so cold."

"That's snow for you," Charlie said, "And more of it is falling. Let's find the castle before we become Popsicles." She didn't think either word would translate seeing as they had no need for castles and the African sun would melt most Popsicles but Kovu asked about the former.

"What does it look like?"

"Tall like Pride Rock but with a bunch of spires and towers." Sora replied, "Gee, I've never been here during the winter before."

"I don't think I've been here before," Riku said shivering slightly in the cold. Everyone was shivering and they hurried as fast as they could in the snow.

The small path to the castle was well worn, though under the snow it was kind of hard to tell. She recognized the road and surroundings almost immediately. But then another tidbit clicked; the wolves. "We need to keep a quick pace. This is wolf territory," she told Sora. He nodded and they hurried along the road and soon Charlie could see the gates.

Kovu paused and everyone stopped. "What is it?" Kiara asked.

"Someone's following us." he said trying to listen for the sound again. Charlie felt the swords in her grip and she held them low. The others' keyblades hadn't appeared yet but they had stopped too. Charlie worried for the lions. Being gold right now was a real disadvantage. And it was already mid-morning, leaving plenty of light out on the road. A flicker of movement caught her eye. A tail; a bushy brown tail just disappeared behind a snow bank just to the right of where Kovu stood listening for an attacker.

"Kovu look out!" Charlie shouted. The brown lion whipped around just in time to catch the wolf as it flew at him. More wolves burst from the forest and attacked the group. Three keyblades flashed to life and they key bearers jumped into the fray. Slashing at a wolf with her swords, Charlie saw many start their retreat. But most were still biting and clawing at the lions, trying to get either a death wish granted or get a meal. Kiara bashed in a wolf's head and the unlucky dog didn't get up again. The wolves ran back into the forest while Riku and Sora opened the gate and ushered the lions inside. The weapons were dispelled and Charlie followed her companions to the castle doors.

To her surprise the castle was unguarded on the outside and inside the foyer. "Are you alright?" she heard Kairi ask the lions.

Kovu nodded, "Just a few bruises. Nothing too serious." he said his pride showing through.

"This place is so big," Kiara gapped, "Who lives here?"

"A king and queen. Belle and Adam. Belle was one of the kidnapped." Charlie explained.

"Adam," Sora asked, "He's human again? That's amazing!"

Charlie noticed a servant pass the hall in front of them and held her breath. The lions took this as a sign to hide and dove for the furniture at the side of the room. Thankfully, he didn't turn and scream at the three rather large lions dripping on the carpet.

Coming out of hiding Kovu's nose twitched, "Fire? Something's on fire!" he said alarmed.

"It's ok," Sora reassured him, "It's in a fireplace. It's not going to spread. It's what keeps the castle warm."

"How many people live here?" Kiara asked.

Charlie shrugged, "I don't know. But I do know a few," she said spotting a tall man with a big chin walk by. "Stay here," she told the lions, "We'll be back."

"No problem," Kovu said lounging on the carpet, "At least it's not wet."

Kiara shook her head at her mate and laughed.

She and the others hurried after the yellow dressed man. "Bonjour, Mésuser?"

The man turned, "Mademoiselle, I can't talk right now. The Master needs me." he said giving a curt nod and hurried away.

"The Be- I mean, the Master will want to see us. He needs to." she said running after him. Sora nodded to Riku and Kairi to follow.

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, but the Master is not seeing townsfolk today," Lumière continued walking.

"Lumière?" Sora asked, now that he got a good look at the man, "Holy Disney! Is that you?"

The servant halted and turned around to look at the two. The man's eyes widened in relief. "Sora!" he laughed swinging the kid into a spin. "It's such a relief to see you. Wait here." He hurried off and disappeared.

Sora laughed after the former candelabra put him down and glanced at Charlie. She had a disappointed almost angry looked pointed his way. "What?" he shrugged completely oblivious.

"You famous people," was all she said with a laugh, because Lumière was coming back.

When he returned, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth were right behind him.

"Mademoiselle, what is your business here?" Cogsworth asked.

"I already told Lumière. We're here to help King Adam rescue Belle." she said a little impatiently.

The former clock looked disheveled at that announcement and ushered the group in a room and he closed the door. It was a simple room with a bed wardrobe and table. Nothing fancy here but Cogsworth took her attention away.

Lumière was excited but his former clock friend was less ecstatic. "How do we know she's telling the truth? She could be just like the boy that took her!"

"Oh come now," Mrs. Potts waved that off, "She may be dressed the same way but we've barely met her. You can't judge a book by its cover."

"We're both here to help. She's here to help." Sora said, "She's a friend, guys."

"I believed her before this bit of knowledge. No on else in the castle knows that Belle is gone." Lumière defended, "We must take them to the Master."

"No no no no no! I don't trust her. This could be a horrible mistake!" Cogsworth sputtered.

"You don't even know her." the former candelabra said.

"Neither do you,"

"Hey Cogsworth!" Sora shouted to get their attention, "We need to see Beast...err Adam," he said.

But other than Mrs. Potts, no one was listening to

him.

Charlie suddenly thought of something. She pulled out the talisman, "Can this put you at ease?"

Mrs. Potts brightened, "That's the crest we found!"

"You found?" Charlie cocked her head.

"Right after Belle disappeared last night, some one had placed a parchment on Chip's bed with that crest on it," Mrs. Potts explained, "We just didn't make sense of it till now."

"This should be all the more reason why we can't trust her!" Cogsworth said folding his arms.

"And why is that?" Lumière asked folding his arms as well.

"That boy could've been the one who left it!"

"No offense, but he does have point," Riku said to Charlie.

Charlie's eyebrow's shout up, "Excuse me?" she laughed in disbelief.

Mrs. Potts had had enough, "Come along dears. I'll get you out of here." Sora and Kairi pulled a bickering Charlie and Riku out the door leaving the former decorations alone.

"I was at home when all this happened," Charlie was saying, trying to defend herself, "Then the rest of the time was having Sora stalk me!"

"I'm just saying, it was little too much of a coincidence," Ruki said throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

Soon the Lumière and Cogsworth realized they'd been outvoted and hurried to catch up with them. Charlie glanced up at the ceiling trying to not let Riku see her red face. The hallway was like the one from the movie but a lot less demonic. The door handle was changed from a beast's head to a lion's. Peaking down at the foyer she saw the lions hiding in the shadows on the other side of the door that separated the outside door to the inside hall. Grinning to herself she was relieved they hadn't yet been caught.

Lumière opened the door to the once forbidden West Wing. Unlike the gloomy wrecked room from the movie, the furniture had been replaced and new paintings were placed on the wall. A four poster bed lay against the wall with a beautiful outlook from the balcony across from the doors. At the balcony stood a tall man with a white shirt and dark trousers staring out at the snow. His long blond hair was pulled back in the traditional Frenchmen way. He sighed brokenly and shivered more from anger than the cold.

"Master," Lumière announced, "Sora and his friends are here."

The King looked up and turned around at this news. His eyes were hopeful. Then he saw Charlie, Riku and Kairi. His sparkling blue eyes turned a bit stony when he saw Riku and the silver haired youth knew why. "Hope you've changed?" was all he said to Riku.

He nodded, "Don't worry. I have."

Then his icy eyes faded to curiosity, "Who is this?" Adam asked of Kairi and Charlie.

"I'm Kairi and this is Charlie," both girls bowed, "We're here to help you."

Adam raised a brow, "You're a bit young."

"Don't think about it and you'll be fine," Charlie smiled waving it off.

"You know where Belle is?" he asked his eyes turning back to an ice blue. His old self was threatening to come back out.

"Not where exactly but we did come to help to you look for her," she said, "But we have two more stops before we rescue everyone."

"Everyone?" Adam raised an eyebrow and confusion popped up on everyone's faces, "How many were kidnapped?"

Charlie sighed and told the King what they knew. "It's our responsibility to get a rescue party together and get them home. Right now, if you join, we'll have six."

"You have companions?" Cogsworth squeaked, "Where are they?" he turned white at the thought of more people like Jason.

"Would you like to meet them?" Sora brightened.

Adam's smile was small but it was there, "I best do so, if I'm going to be traveling with you."

Charlie couldn't contain the squeal but she composed herself as Sora said, "Follow me."

Hurrying down the stairs he opened the door to the foyer. Sora smiled, "Kovu, Kiara. I'd like you to meet someone."

Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts followed Adam past the door. Upon seeing the lions, all four Frenchmen jumped and yelled or screamed. "What the…How did you...?" Adam stepped back from them. Cogsworth had fainted and Lumière stood behind Mrs. Potts.

"It's alright," Kairi said she and Charlie stepping between the two groups, "They won't hurt you."

"You might want to try and tell _them_ that." Riku said motioning toward King Adam.

The King had unsheathed his sword. "How did these beasts get in here?" he demanded.

"Woah! They're friends of ours." Sora defended, "They're the other two."

"How did you calm them?" the King asked sheathing his sword.

"They asked us." Kovu said sarcastically.

"You like getting hurt huh, Kovu?" Kiara said cuffing his head with her paw.

The three humans were astonished. They just spoke! "Di- did-did I hear that correctly?" Cogsworth whimpered from his spot on the floor.

Charlie smiled, "You heard them? Wow it's not just me." she held up the talisman and grinned, "That's what he meant."

"Could you please shed some light on all this?" Adam asked.

She explained what she knew and still got confused looks. "Simply put, this helps our team work together."

"Cool," Riku said at the new info.

"Right," Adam sighed slightly helpless. "I'll join you." he said his anger making his eyes icy again.

Mrs. Potts frowned, "Who will run the castle?"

"I believe Lumière and Cogsworth can handle it," he smiled putting am arm around each friend, "They essentially did it before. They can do it again."

"Oh, Adam," the former teapot blushed, "Bring Belle back safe."

His smile disappeared and a determined set jaw replaced it, "I will."

Charlie grinned glancing at Sora and the others. "Next stop, Land of Dragons."

_

* * *

Bummer now i'm all out of story. gotta write some more now. lol i do have more ... just on paper. soooo...I'll be back with more if anyone else cares to read. _


End file.
